


Johnny and June

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: Future fic. Spoilers if you've not seen season 5.





	Johnny and June

**Johnny and June**

 

Thirty six year old Maddie Jaymes sat in the middle of a high end Florida spa two days before her wedding, being pampered by Elena - her favourite manicurist – who also doubled as personal friend.

 

“Girl, you're glowing. I can't believe you're working this close to the big day.”

 

“Clearly you don't know me as well as you think if that comes as a surprise to you,” Maddie laughed. “Fans got me where I am, I gotta be sure to keep 'em happy.”

 

“What time does your show start tonight?” Elena asked as she brushed blood red polish expertly across a nail.

 

“Seven thirty sharp,” Maddie replied. “Sold out.”

 

“You go _girl_. I'm sorry I'm working or I would go.”

 

“Y'all are open that late?” Maddie questioned.

 

“Nah,” Elena smiled. “I got a second job.”

 

“Right on!” Maddie said emphatically, “where at?”

 

“The fitness centre on Oak. Pays the bills.”

 

“I hear that,” Maddie nodded along with her own sentiment, remembering her days many many moons ago as a break out artist. She'd wondered so many times if she'd ever stand on her own two feet or if she would always exist only in the shadow of her mother.

 

After Rayna died, Maddie had wondered if she'd ever smile again. If there would ever be an end to people's questions or pitying looks, if genuine happiness had been snatched away forever.

 

“Enough about me.” Elena penetrated her thoughts, and she became vaguely aware of the redhead massaging scented lotion over her feet. For the first time, Maddie noted how close to Rayna's Elena's hair colour had been. “How excited are you to be a bride?”

 

“I'm  _so_ excited.” Each time she found herself talking about her fiancé Brett Ridgemont, Maddie's face hurt from smiling. The exact definition of tall, dark and handsome, she didn't think she could love or want to be a wife to anyone more. 

 

The two had met at an after party for one of Scarlett and Gunnar's shows, and though Maddie hadn't been expecting to fall in love with anyone at the time, the attraction to Brett had been instant and she'd become enamoured with how easily the conversation flowed between them, how freely and genuinely he'd made her laugh. 

 

“You're going to be beautiful,” Elena told her. “You already are, but I can't wait to see you standing up at that altar next to the man of your dreams. Anybody with the sense God gave 'em can see how much you love him.”

 

Maddie smiled. Since Deacon has made his late arrival back into her life, they'd had bumps in the road, ups and downs, but she had seen how a man should really treat a woman, a model of what genuine happiness and love looked like. Deacon and Rayna had had a love that was always the talk of the industry, and of nations far and away from it.

 

“I do,” she whispered softly. “I definitely do.”

 

**///**

 

Gazing into the full length mirror of the bridal suite, Maddie soon-to-be Ridgemont Jaymes could hardly believe the same person as had walked in was staring back. Tri-toned brown hair hung in loose curls past her shoulders, cascading down her back, the top layer knotted into a kind of French twist. Her face was lightly tanned, having spent time laying out on Florida beaches during the last leg of her most recent tour. Foundation, mascara and eye shadow, along with lip liner, gloss, and plumper were just a few of the things adding to her natural beauty. The white, off the shoulder, open backed dress she'd chosen long ago fit her small frame like a glove, clinging to all the right places and falling gracefully to the floor. 

 

Standing there, her eyes watered, mind whirring with thoughts of her mother. Fragments of Rayna's life played back in her head like a movie's highlight reel: in the studio, laying down tracks, up on stage at the ACM's as a presenter, holding her father from behind as he chopped vegetables in the kitchen, tucking her two young daughters into bed at night. The day she'd been called to leave them was the hardest to recall and the last to play in Maddie's mind, seemingly in slow motion.

 

“I wish you were here, Mum,” she sobbed into empty air, glad that she'd asked her bridal party for a few moments of privacy. “I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss her too.” Deacon had situated himself in the door jamb of the suite, stealthy as a feline in his movements. Maddie whirled around, tears not shed still pooled in her eyes. “Dad,” she rasped.

 

“You look beautiful,” Deacon choked out, stepping into the room and situating himself behind his daughter, gazing at their reflections in the mirror. “Mum would have been so proud. She's watchin' you now, I promise.”

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Maddie said, wiping her eyes. “I hope so.”

 

“I uh, wanted to give this to you before we head out there to walk down the aisle.” Deacon looked away from his child, fumbled momentarily with his suit pants' pocket. From its depth, he extracted a long, thin black box. “Your Mama always talked about how she wanted you to have these when you fell in love for real and got married. They were hers. I gave them to her once I started makin' decent money.”

 

Maddie gazed curiously at her father before looking down and gingerly unclasping the box to reveal the treasure inside: a long string of real, immaculately kept white pearls.

 

“They're beautiful,” Maddie breathed. “Will you help me?”

 

“Of course.” Deacon stepped paces back from Maddie and waited patiently as she held her hair off the nape of her neck. He ran his fingers over the familiar, delicate jewellery a moment longer than necessary before placing it around his daughter's neck and firmly clasping it in place.

 

“Perfect,” Maddie smiled.

 

“You sure are,” Deacon winked. “Let's get out there.”

 

Maddie nodded. “Hey Dad?” she questioned in hushed tones before making to move in the direction of the door.

 

“Yeah, baby? What is it?”

 

“You really think Mum would've liked Brett?”

 

Deacon exhaled, felt his mouth move upwards into a half smile. “Absolutely. Not only because of who he is, but because everyone can see your love is somethin' special, how inseparable you are.”

 

Maddie's mind whirred again, this time back to when her mother had been slated to perform on some big time event to be aired on CMT. Johnny and June Carter-Cash had been there, waiting in the wings with Rayna before her set. Maddie had been very young, but for whatever reason seemed to be able to pick up on and remember even right then, just how in love with one another the pair were. June had been smitten with Maddie, asked her if she could take her up onto her knee. Social young thing Maddie had been, she happily obliged.

 

She smiled at the memory. “Like Johnny and June,” she said out loud.

 

“What?” Deacon cocked a brow.

 

“Nothing.” Maddie gave a dismissive hand wave as her thirty one year old half sister poked her head around the bridal suite door. “You better hurry up, Brett's out there shaking like a tree in a wind storm,” Daphne laughed. “He may start thinking you don't wanna marry him.”

 

“I can't think of anything I'd rather do,” Maddie answered, linking arms with her father.

 


End file.
